wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kanonierka
[[Plik:Gunships.jpg|thumb|272px|Dwa typy kanonierek: Łamacz Niebios Przymierza (po lewej) i Młot Orgrima Hordy (po prawej).]]Kanonierki (ang. Gunship) to potężne jednostki latające, używane zarówno przez Przymierze, jak i przez Hordę. Są to jednostki służące za podniebne lotniskowce, transportowce i pancerniki jednocześnie, jednak mimo swej latającej natury nie należą do osobnych rodzajów sił zbrojnych. Zamiast tego podlegają pod marynarkę, niemniej część z ich filii należy również do sił powietrznych. Są przykładem połączenia zaawansowanej technologii z potężną magią, ze względu na fakt, że ich amunicja oraz osłony mają pochodzenie magiczne, zaś ich silniki oraz pancerz są podobne do żyrokopterów lub zeppelinów. Kanonierki są owocem ciężkiej, wręcz morderczej pracy trwającej kilka godzin, dni lub nawet miesięcy. Początkowo projektuje się je w stoczniach marynarki wojennej, po czym montuje się silniki i/lub balony, by mógł się unieść w powietrze. Warto zwrócić też uwagę na fakt, że diametralnie różnią się one po obu stronach barykady. Podczas gdy w Przymierzu są to konstrukcje gnomów i krasnoludów, w Hordzie są to jednostki oparte na schematach goblinów. Kanonierki Przymierza używają wielkich wirników i działają podobnie do gnomich maszyn latających to te należące do Hordy używają opancerzonych balonów, tym samym zachowując się podobnie do goblinich sterowców. Charakterystyka Przymierze i Horda od zawsze w swojej zimnej wojnie szukali rozwiązania w postaci zapewnienia przewagi powietrznej. Goblinie rakiety czy gnomie żyrokoptery były doskonałe do walki na polu bitwy, jednakże siła ognia była duża w dużej liczbie. Obie frakcje potrzebowały wobec tego dużych jednostek o dużej sile rażenia, możliwości dostarczania olbrzymich ilości wojsk oraz wsparcia sił naziemnych i/lub morskich. Połączyły w sobie trzy cechy - transportową, wsparcia polowego i ofensywną - dzięki czemu zaczęły służyć jako wszechstronne jednostki wojskowe. Od strony transportowej kanonierki mogły przewieźć setki, jeśli nie tysiące wojów Hordy lub Przymierza. W ramach wsparcia polowego obsługa okrętów mogła dostrzec to, co było za daleko dla obszarów naziemnych lub większości jednostek latających, czy nawet zbyt niebezpieczne dla maszyn latających lub sterowców. Ostatnia z cech pozwala kanonierce na wsparcie walczących na ziemi, morzu i w powietrzu oddziałów w postaci wsparcia ogniowego, jak również umożliwiła jej udział w bitwach. Jej siła ognia pozwalała zastąpić nawet kilka okrętów morskich i/lub legionów piechurów i łuczników. Obie z frakcji zastosowały inną myśl inżynieryjną. Przymierze wykorzystało model niszczycieli i fregat, gdzie dorobiło cztery wielkie silniki wiatrakowe służące za główne oraz kilka mniejszych pozwalające korygować lot. Z kolei Horda zamontowała na swoich jednostkach balony zeppelinów korygujące lot i umożliwiające manewrowanie oraz z tyłu główny silnik napędowy, wprawiający w ruch maszynę. Dodatkowo doszło do kilku różnic w budowie jednostek. Przymierze wybrało lądowska na pokładzie swoich maszyn, podczas gdy Horda zdecydowała się na hangary. Dodatkowo jednostki Przymierza wyposażono w wieżyczki, służące do obrony przeciwlotniczej, zaś Horda - główne działo na dziobie, wyposażone w system automatycznego ładowania pocisków, co miało zapewnić szybkostrzelność działa. Specyfikacja techniczna Działa [[Plik:Orgrim's_Hammer_cannon.jpg|thumb|266px|Główne działo Młota Orgrima.]]Działa są podstawą kanonierki. Kanonierki Przymierza mają wieżyczki oraz armaty o kształcie walcowatym, zupełnie inne niż w przypadku okrętów morskich, wyłożone metalową osłoną, tworząc szczelną skorupę przez którą nic nie przejdzie. Kanonierki Hordy zaś mają inaczej skonstruowane działa. Podczas gdy te należące do Przymierza mają w formie okrągłej z cienkimi armatami te pod banderą frakcji z Orgrimmaru mają styl jak w przypadku okrętów morskich, a zatem wielkie armaty. Horda wyposażyła też swoje kanonierki w samopowtarzalne, wielkokalibrowe działo w postaci otwartej paszczy wilka zawierającej olbrzymią armatę. Po każdej stronie umieszczono pięć wielkich pocisków, z których jednostka jest w stanie atakiem frontalnym roznieść jednostkę Przymierza. Obie frakcje ustawiły działa na swych pojazdach tak, aby można było atakować nimi zarówno jednostki powietrzne położone poniżej lub na ten samej wysokości, jak i te z jednostek, które są na lądzie czy morzu. Niektóre z kanonierek wyposażono również w system rozstawiania min podwodnych oraz kul armatnich zdolnych zadać obrażenia łodziom podwodnym. Potężne armaty zdatne są również do niszczenia wrogich wież, stanowisk przeciwlotniczych czy budowli w postaci koszar, ratuszów i siedzib czarodziejów. Działa kanonierek mogą też służyć do pustoszenia całych miasteczek oraz wiosek. Wieżyczki obrony przeciwlotniczej [[Plik:Orgrim's_Hammer_cannons.jpg|thumb|278px|Działa ustawione w formie pelotek na pokładzie Młota Orgrima.]]Wieżyczki obrony przeciwlotniczej są podstawą kanonierek, ponieważ pozwalają na obronę przed maszynami i stworzeniami latającymi wroga. Przymierze ma je w postaci wieżyczek na stałe wbudowanych w pojazd z dwoma działami i na przodzie. Horda zaś umieściła je sprytniej, po bokach swego pokładu i jako wielkokalibrowe karabiny maszynowe. Chociaż manewr ten wydaje się nieco gorszy tak naprawdę pozwala na obronę przeciw jednostko atakującym od dołu, podczas gdy Przymierze nastawione jest na walkę z góry. Jednakże w razie potrzeby kilka armat oraz niektóre stanowiska mogą zostać zmienione w punkty obrony p-lot, jeśli standardowe środki są niewystarczające lub wyłączone z użytku na skutek zniszczeń. Wszystkie z wieżyczek są działami na kule armatnie i proch, nie stwierdzono dotychczas aby używano staromodnych zdaniem Przymierza balist lub potężnych wynalazków magicznych. Silniki [[Plik:Skybreaker-sideview.jpg|thumb|262px|Potężne wirnikowe silniki gnomiej produkcji zamontowane na Łamaczu Niebios.]]Silniki kanonierek stanowią szczyt myśli inżynierów. Zdolne są zarówno wprawić jednostkę w ruch, jak i utrzymać jej lot nad ziemią na wysokości kilkuset metrów czy nawet kilku kilometrów, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Jednostki Przymierza posiadają cztery masywne wirniki pozwalające na korygowanie lotu oraz zmianą z jednostki latającej w wiszącą w powietrzu. Niestety ma to swoją słabość - utrata choćby jednego silnika doprowadza do upadku kanonierki. Na szczęście silniki przystosowano z myślą o prowadzeniu działań wojennych, wskutek czego są one przystosowane do nieprzyjacielskiego ognia w postaci dział przeciwlotniczych lub uderzeń innych jednostek latających. Inaczej ma się sprawa u maszyn Hordy. Do latania w górę i dół oraz skręcania służą dwa masywne balony, takie same jak używane w goblińskich zeppelinach. Kanonierki Nowej Hordy dysponują w przeciwieństwie do swych odpowiedników z Nowego Przymierza jednym, potężnym silnikiem ustawionym z tyłu, tuż obok mostka. Wielki parowy silnik prowadzi do wprawienia maszyny w ruch w kierunku prostym, lecz wada jest taka, że jednostki te nie mogą w przeciwieństwie do wrogiej frakcji, wykonać ruchu w tył i są przez to mniej mobilne oraz wykazują się zmniejszoną zwrotnością aniżeli kanonierki Przymierza. Lądowiska thumb|264px|Żyrokoptery na lądowisku kanonierki Przymierza.Istniejące jedynie na kilku kanonierkach lądowiska są miejscem gdzie stacjonuje dywizjon maszyn latających, zależnie od frakcji wyprodukowanych przez gnomy lub gobliny. Dotychczas wiadomo o kanonierkach Przymierza jako powietrznych lotniskowcach, niewiele wiadomo jednak na temat kanonierek Hordy w charakterze lotnisk dla maszyn latających, choć wątpliwie by nie istniały takowe. Lądowiska pozwalają na załadowanie amunicji, zatankowanie oraz naprawę w przypadku uszkodzenia maszyny w boju. Ze względu na fakt, że pas startowy nie może się zmieścić na takich jednostkach lub co bardziej prawdopodobne niezbyt dobrym rozwiązaniem jest jego budowa na takich jednostkach lądowiska przeznaczone są dla jednostek, które nie potrzebują dużego obszaru do startu i lądowania. Mogą więc to być gnomie żyrokoptery czy goblinie rakiety, jak również kilka innych obiektów. Co ciekawe używane są też podobno bojowe wierzchowce latające, to jest w przypadku Przymierza gryfy i hipogryfy, natomiast w przypadku Hordy wywerny i wielkie nietoperze, których dosiadają pojedynczy łucznicy lub duet złożony z pilota oraz bombardiera. Osłony magiczne Niektóre z kanonierek posiadają też specjalną ochronę przed wrogim ostrzałem w postaci osłon magicznych. Choć nie wszystkie mogą mieć zazwyczaj są one kreowane dzięki magicznym przedmiotom jak runy, kryształy czy kamienie. Do takich sytuacji dochodzi rzadko, a jeżeli już to w prototypowych lub eksperymentalnych konstrukcjach. Bywają póki co liczne komplikacje związane z koniecznością posiadania maga na pokładzie, a i w tym przypadku niekiedy nie wystarcza jeden. Obie frakcje eksperymentują z czymś innym niżeli magowie i ich potężne zaklęcia ochronne. Przymierze na przykład, wedle kilku plotek, eksperymentuje z krasnoludzkimi runami, gnomimi generatorami oraz elfimi i ludzkimi kryształami czy kamieniami magicznymi. Horda z kolei prowadzi badania z wykorzystaniem wynalazków magicznych Sin'dorei i Opuszczonych, jak również orkowymi i trollowymi amuletami czy taureńskimi totemami. Pozostaje tylko kwestią czasu, aż prototypowe konstrukcje wejdą w fazę seryjnej produkcji. Pancerz Pancerz stanowi kluczowe miejsce dla każdej kanonierki. Deski, metalowe płyty i łączenia, gwoździe, śruby oraz płyty tworzą potężny zespół chroniący pojazd przed wszelkimi mniejszymi strzałami z karabinów czy łuków, jednak nie ochronią przed silnym strzałem z balisty albo kulą armatnią. Ponieważ pancerz w trakcie walki sypie się w pierwszej kolejności pokładowi inżynierowie mają masę problemów z tym. O ile od wewnątrz załatanie dziury deskami i gwoździami wydaje się proste, o tyle załatanie uszkodzeń w metalach i zewnętrznej strony dziur wymaga specjalnej obsługi w postaci stoczni dla jednostek tego typu. Jeżeli pancerz całkowicie opadnie, a kanonierka będzie dziurawa jak sito zmienia się w nic innego jak latającą trumnę, która gdy się rozbije, poczyni olbrzymie szkody. Bocianie gniazda Bocianie gniazda służą za podstawę każdej kanonierki. Chociaż niewiele można wypatrzeć z nich umieszczone są na szczycie każdej kanonierki, między balonami oraz na ich szczytach, ewentualnie po bokach. Nie chodzi o wypatrywanie dołu, lecz horyzontu. W razie powietrznego ataku do bocianiego gniazda natychmiast na pomoc obserwatorowi przychodzi drużyna strzelców i piechurów gotowi strzelać lub ciosać cel jaki owe miejsce zaatakuje. Pozostały personel jednostek również zostaje postawiony w stan najwyższej gotowości na sygnał z gniazda, gotowym oddać życie w obronie towarzyszy, kapitana, jednostki oraz bliskich pozostawionych w rodzinnych miastach i wioskach. Rola na bocianim gnieździe zazwyczaj przydzielana jest osobom o doskonałym wzroku, jacy potrafią posługiwać się lunetami oraz komunikatorami. Gdy natychmiast dostrzegą wrogie jednostki latające, obojętnie czy to wierzchowce, maszyny czy coś jeszcze innego, natychmiast powiadamiają przez komunikator kapitana. W przypadku jeżeli ten zostaje popsuty wysyła wiadomość na głos do najbliższego w okolicy żołnierza, by wszczął na jednostce alarm i wieść zaniósł dowódcy okrętu. Rola obserwatora na bocianim gnieździe ma jedną zaletę - można podziwiać piękne krajobrazy aż po horyzont, nie tylko na przód, w lewo, prawo i do tyłu, ale również pod kanonierką i nieboskłon nad nią. Balony/wirniki [[Plik:Orgrim's_Hammer.jpg|thumb|274px|Dwa balony, główny element dla ruchu Młota Orgrima po niebiosach.]]Balony lub wirniki służą za silniki manewrowe dla jednostek, dzięki czemu maszyna może obniżać i zwiększać pułap przy jednoczesnym skręcie w lewo lub prawo. Z balonów korzystają kanonierki Nowej Hordy, podczas gdy Nowe Przymierze preferuje gnomie wirniki o wielkości stodoły. W obu wypadkach pozwala to na zwrotność maszyny i tym samym ułatwione unikanie nieprzyjacielskiego ognia z ziemi, wody czy nawet powietrza, choć z wielkim trudem. Balony Hordy wykorzystują technologię goblinów. Gdy powietrza w nich jest mniej maszyna opada, a gdy jest więcej - wznosi się. Gnomia technologia wirników z kolei używa obrotów, gdzie większe obroty pozwalają na lot w górę, a mniejsze - na lot w dół. Utrata chociażby jednego powoduje gwałtowne opadanie pojazdu, dlatego w trakcie ataku tą część kanonierki strzeże się jak własnego życia. Bez balona czy wirnika to koniec kanonierki. Zadanie to jest trudniejsze niż się wydaje na pierwszy rzut oka, ponieważ balony zaczepione są o łańcuchy, a wirniki o pojedyczne łączenia metalowe. Dzięki tym częściom pojazdu, co więcej, kanonierka może zawisnąć w miejscu jak krasnoludzki żyrokopter. By to się jednak stało moc balonów i wirników musi równać się mocy silników głównych zamontowanych na tyłach pojazdu. Chociaż w trakcie bitwy manewr ten jest niebezpieczny odpowiednie manewrowanie okrętem i przez to unikanie ataków przeciwpowietrznych pozwala mu dzięki temu stać się podniebną fortecą na linii frontu, jednak zgodnie z instrukcjami inżynierów Wichrogrodu lub Orgrimmaru należy to robić tylko i wyłącznie na terytorium swojej koalicji. Górny pokład thumb|270px|Górny pokład kanonierki Przymierza.Kanonierki dzielą swoje pokłady na dwa rodzaje: górny i dolny. Na górnym pokładzie odbywa się cała akcja - odprawa, obsługa dział, walka z abordażem oraz sterowanie. Sternik obejmuje na górnym poziomie ster i kieruje pojazdem tak, aby ustawić go zgodnie z decyzją kapitana. Dolny poziom z kolei to miejsce z którego obsługuje się działa przeciwpowietrzne lub dodatkowe działa do ataku na powierzchnię. Żołnierze wychodzą natychmiast z dolnego pokładu na spotkanie z wrogiem, by następnie rzucić się w objęcia walki o przetrwanie swoje i swoich towarzyszy broni. Żołnierze nieustannie ładują armaty, balisty czy katapulty, a strzelcy, kusznicy i łucznicy strzelają do pilotów nieprzyjacielskich jednostek latających. Kiedy dochodzi do abordażu czas osłaniania personelu tarczami przez piechurów dobiega końca i zbrojni ruszają z mieczami i tarczami do boju w obronie kanonierki, podczas gdy lżejsza piechota wkracza na pokład wrogiej jednostki i dokonuje ataku na wrogą jednostkę. Zadanie walki o okręt jest tutaj najważniejsze, gdyż to stąd dostać się można na resztę okrętu i to własnie tutaj zaczepia się kotwice abordażowe czy wysuwa się deski do przejścia dla oddziałów abordażowych na wrogą kanonierkę czy jakąś inną masywną jednostkę. Dolny pokład [[Plik:Skybreaker_lower_deck.jpg|thumb|284px|Dolny pokład kanonierki Łamacz Niebios.]]Dolny pokład składa się z górnego i dolnego poziomu, tak jak górny pokład. Jednak w przypadku dolnego pokładu jest to nie powierzchnia, lecz wnętrze pojazdu. Znajdują się tutaj kajuty załogi, komory bombowe oraz skład amunicji, gdzie przechowuje się należące do załogi karabiny, kusze, miecze, tarcze, zbroje, hełmy i łuki. Większość dolnego pokładu to koła zębate, deski, liny oraz metalowe łączenia, jednak są też i inne miejsca. Podczas gdy na górnym pokładzie odbywa się większość życia codziennego czas wolny spędza się tutaj - pośród głośnego syczenia rur, zgrzytów kól zębatych, przemieszczania się lin oraz skrzypień desek. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się, że nie można żyć w takim miejscu, jednak gdy tylko dojdzie do jakiejś bitwy okazuje się, że było to najbardziej przytulne miejsce jakie dotychczas można było sobie wyobrazić. Ciągła konserwacja sprzętu, pilnowanie broni innych, nadzorowanie zrzucenia bomb w przypadku rozkazu kapitana lub nadzór głównych silników to tylko część z rzeczy, jakimi musi się zająć przeciętny żołnierz Przymierza lub Hordy na jednostce tego typu. Kajuta kapitańska Kajuta kapitańska stanowi siedzibę dowództwa kanonierki. Każda z kanonierek, nieważne czy to Przymierza czy też Hordy, dysponuje taką kajutą. Większa od reszty różni się tym, że przebywający w niej osobnicy są budzącymi grozę, ale też i szacunek dowódcami. Ci wojownicy nie poświęcą z byle powodu swojej załogi i nie pozwolą na strącenie z niebios swych dzielnych kanonierek. Położona na tyłach z okien okrętu powietrznego pozwala ujrzeć tyły jednostki oraz pole bitwy poniżej. Jedną z bardziej znanych osób jest Podniebna Admirał Przymierza Catherine Rogers, pochodząca z Południowego Brzegu kobieta która uważana jest w swej organizacji za jedną z najbardziej doświadczonych dowódczyń tego typu jednostek. W swej kajucie podejmuje liczne ruchy, wytacza kurs oraz nakreśla na rozmaitych mapach sytuację świata, regionu, pola bitwy czy całych frontów. Kajuty załogi Kajuty załogi to miejsca w których załoga wypoczywa gdy ma wolny czas. Chociaż nie mogą sobie pozwolić na łóżka takie jak kapitan mogą sobie pozwolić na część wygody. W kufrach mają schowane rzeczy osobiste, jak ubrania, środki kosmetyczne, broń osobista, pamiątki rodzinne czy portrety najbliższych, czasami również książki i dzienniki z ołówkiem lub piórem ze słoikiem atramentu w zestawie. Wspólne są tam krzesła i stoliki, osobiste są natomiast prócz kufrów także hamaki, odpowiednio wyznaczone dla każdego członka personelu kanonierki. Wszyscy śpią razem, nie ma żadnego lokum osobistego, zatem załoga musi nauczyć się żyć jak jeden wspólny organ społeczny, nawet jeśli poszczególni jej członkowie nie darzą się sympatią, a czasem nawet odwzajemniają sobie nienawiść, czy to przez pochodzenie, rasę, zawiłości między sobą i swoimi rodzinami lub nawet po prostu przez charakter. Skład amunicji Składy amunicji to miejsca, gdzie przetrzymuje się całe oporządzenie zarówno okrętu jak i załogi. Potocznie znana jako zbrojownia jest miejscem podzielonym na dwa składy. W jednym przechowuje się amunicję i broń załogi, w drugim zaś - okrętu. W ramach składu amunicji przechowuje się tam zbroje, kolczugi i tarcze, ale również włócznie, młoty wojenne, łuki, kusze, miecze, topory czy karabiny. W przypadku drugiego sektora przechowywane są tam bomby, kule armatnie, łańcuchowe, folgierzowe czy kartaczowe, jak również pociski do balisty, skały dla katapult oraz amunicję do dział automatycznych. Jest wyjątkowo dobrze broniony, ponieważ jeden celny strzał może spowodować eksplozję, jaka rozerwie całą jednostkę. Komory bombowe thumb|276px|Potężna gnomia bomba znajdująca się w komorze bombowej kanonierki.Komory bombowe znajdują się w dolnym pokładzie. Bomby zakładane są na potężne płótna zaczepione o haki, które przymocowane do deski połączonej linami transportują jedną sztukę do komory bombowej. Bomby kanonierek są na tyle potężne, że jedna z nich jest w stanie zrobić lej wielkości obozu. Taka broń jednak jest używana bardzo rzadko i dowódca rozkazuje użyć bomby jedynie na wyraźny rozkaz sztabu. Bomby są głównie z natury rzeczy eksplodujące, zdarza się jednak że montuje się rozpryskowe, zapalające lub jeszcze innego rodzaju. Po ataku na Theramore zgodnie z sugestiami i prośbami Dalaranu Przymierze i Horda zakazały używać broni masowej zagłady na kanonierkach, wskutek czego zakończono testy z użyciem bomb many czy z Nową Plagą. Szalupy Zdarza się, że kanonierki odniosą zbyt wielkie zniszczenia, wskutek czego dochodzi do opłakanego często w skutkach lądowania awaryjnego. Niekiedy też potrzeba też pojazdów jakie zawiozą kapitanów lub żołnierzy na ląd. W takich przypadkach właśnie do kanonierek doczepiono eksperymentalne w tamtym momencie podniebne łodzie. Ich zadaniem jest ewakuacja personelu z rozpadającej się jednostki na ziemię lub przenoszenie ludzi na nią w celu negocjacji lub spotkań. Często z nich korzystają również dowódcy, aby otrzymać nowe rozkazy lub zdać raport sytuacyjny swemu dowództwu. Oprócz lądu jednostki te mogą przewozić ludzi również na morze, zmieniając się w proste łódki. W takim przypadku załoga ewakuuje się na jakąś fregatę, niszczyciel lub pancernik czy nawet - co jest bardzo możliwe biorąc pod uwagę rozwój technologiczny - okręt podwodny swej organizacji. Tam też udają się dowódcy w tym samym celu co w przypadku suchego lądu. Znane kanonierki Horda *''Potęga Mrocznej Włóczni'' *''Pięść Garosza'' *''Pięść Piekłorycza '' *''Młot Orgrima '' *''Furia Burzy '' *''Wrzask Burzy'' Przymierze *''Przysięga Lwa '' *''Przysięga Llane'a '' *''Łamacz Niebios '' *''Ogień Niebios '' *''Strażnik Niebios '' *''Poszukiwacz Niebios '' *''Miecz Świtu'' Pozostałe *Okręty Legionu (chociaż są okrętami kosmicznymi za kanonierki można je uznać) Ciekawostki *Biorąc pod uwagę siłę, rozmiar i skalę tych jednostek możliwe, że twórcy World of Warcraft stworzyli na potrzeby świata Warcrafta coś na kształt krążowników ze StarCrafta, kolejnego uniwersum ich autorstwa. *Oryginalna nazwa gunship jest trudna do dokładniejszego przetłumaczenia na język polski. Takie nazwy mogą oznaczać śmigłowiec bojowy, jak na przykład nam znany Mi-24, lecz jednocześnie w USA nazywa się tak samoloty AC-130, potężne latające fortece służące za wsparcie ogniowe dla jednostek naziemnych. W Gwiezdnych Wojnach słowo gunship zostało przetłumaczone na kanonierka, co jest najbliższe temu, ponieważ jednostki zarówno w świecie Lucasa, jak i w uniwersum Blizzarda służą do transportu żołnierzy oraz nawiązania walki. Jednak Warcraftowe gunship pełnią rolę okrętów powietrznych, nie zaś swego rodzaju pojazdów kosmicznych w stylu jednostek transportowych i wsparcia. *Możliwe, że kanonierki mają inny model konstukcyjny i są podzielone na klasy. Przemawia za tym fakt, że Ogień Niebios, Strażnik Niebios oraz Poszukiwacz Niebios wykazują podobne cechy w swojej budowie. *Dla tych, co zakupili bilet na BlizzCon 2017 w ramach edycji kolekcjonerskiej Legionu dodano możliwość posiadania miniaturowej wersji kanonierki jako swojego wierzchowca. Dostępne od poziomu 20 ich poruszanie się i prędkość zależały od tego jak rozwinięta była umiejętność jeździectwa. Wierzchowce dodano po patchu 7.3.0. *Dowódcy kanonierek tytułowani są Podniebnymi Admirałami. Możliwe że istnieją też i inne rangi. Galeria obrazów Przysięga_Lwa.jpg|''Przysięga Lwa'', flagowy okręt Przymierza w czasie bitwy na Zniszczonym Brzegu.|link= Potęga_Mrocznej_Włóczni.jpg|''Potęga Mrocznej Włóczni'', flagowy okręt Hordy w czasie bitwy na Zniszczonym Brzegu.|link= Invasion_of_Gilneas.jpg|Kanonierka Hordy tuż obok okrętów Opuszczonych w trakcie inwazji na Królestwo Gilneasu.|link= Skybreaker_forward_battery.jpg|Wieżyczka obrony przeciwlotniczej na Łamaczu Niebios.|link= Orgrim's_Hammer_-_engine_room.jpg|Pomieszczenie z silnikiem na Młocie Orgrima.|link= Kategoria:Pojazdy Kategoria:Kanonierki Kategoria:Transport